An Unexpected Encounter
by krose240
Summary: This is a Tony Stark/OC romance I wrote in honor of RDJ's 48th birthday on April 4th, 2013.


_**A/N:**__ Being the big time RDJ fan I am, in honor of his birthday (Happy 48__th__, RDJ!) I decided to write a Tony Stark/OC fanfiction. As of now, this is just a one-shot, but if I get enough support I might make it a continuing story. So, fair warning, this is rated M for obvious reasons, as you will see later on. It's rather embarrassing publishing this as this is the most vulgar of all of my fanfics to date, but I'm sure there are some crazy people out there like me who will thoroughly enjoy this. Anyhow, here's the story!_

* * *

"Mr. Stark?" I asked, my jaw dropping from the utter shock of encountering the billionaire in the supermarket of all places.

He turned my way and lowered his sunglasses slightly, looking over them in that way he always did on TV. I was frozen to the spot, unable to believe my own luck. Obviously quite a bit of time passed because I found him suddenly prompting me.

"Yes?" Stark asked in a hushed voice, approaching me. Wait…why was he approaching me?

"Uh…ummm," I managed, completely and utterly starstruck. There was so much I wanted to say to him. After all, he was my idol, my hero. Sadly, my mouth couldn't form the words.

"Look, no one's supposed to know I'm here," Stark said softly, "…so you keep this a secret, alright?"

"I…umm…" I finally managed, "…I'm a big fan!"

"Shh!" Stark said, lifting a hand to my mouth and covering it, "Don't draw attention to me." I could have sworn he muttered something under his breath to the effect of "can no one follow directions?".

"S-sorry," I whispered, though my voice was muffled by his hand. I was certain he could hear how my heart was racing and my cheeks grew a bright red at the thought.

Mr. Stark let out a sigh and removed his hand, staring at me for a moment as if evaluating me. Suddenly, he flashed me a smirk.

"A big fan?" Stark said, laughing a bit, "I suppose it must be true if you can recognize me in the supermarket."

"In all honesty," I replied, "you stick out like a sore thumb. A sex god in a supermarket isn't something you see every day."

Stark raised an eyebrow and I paused, my eyes going wide and my cheeks heating up as I realized I'd said that last part aloud. To my relief, Stark laughed and flashed that panty-dropping smirk at me again.

"I like you," he said, "walk with me."

"What? Really?" I asked, almost shouting, but catching myself.

"You did say I stick out like a sore thumb," Stark said, "normally, I'd want that, but today I don't. If it looks like I came here with you I won't be so conspicuous. Don't you agree?"

I laughed somewhat nervously and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, that's right," I muttered.

"So, what's your name?" Stark asked, glancing toward me.

"I'm Rose," I replied, "Rose Hunter. It's truly an honor to meet you, Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony," Stark said, "if anyone hears you say my last name, they'll know it's me."

"Oh, right," I replied, "sorry. If you…if you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to draw attention to yourself? Isn't attention kind of your drug?"

Stark, I mean Tony, laughed. "Well, yeah," he said, "…but no one's supposed to know I'm here. I'm kind of on vacation."

"In Texas?" I asked, baffled by his answer.

"I'm not here for the view," Tony said, "I'm here for the food. I've heard Texas has the best barbeque…and tacos…and I've also heard an argument for the best burgers. Plus, I'm a billionaire super hero with no one to save and plenty of money to waste…and, I've never been to Texas."

I laughed aloud. "So you're here for the food?" I asked, "Consider yourself the luckiest bastard in the whole country. You ran into just the right person. I know the best restaurants around."

"Great," Tony said, pausing a moment, "…you wouldn't happen to know the best brand of milk to buy here, would you?"

I rolled my eyes and motioned for Stark to follow as I headed to the milk section. As we arrived I pulled out my favorite brand and handed it to him. "If you don't need anything else, I believe I have a tour to lead?"

Tony smirked. "Don't jump to conclusions now," he said, though it was clear he was joking as we headed for the checkout.

* * *

"Wait a second," I said, "…you, Tony Stark, are staying in a hotel room for the duration of your stay in Texas?"

"Yeah," Tony said nonchalantly, shutting off the sports car and stepping out. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he was trying to be inconspicuous and stay in a hotel while he drove around on a hundred thousand dollar sports car. And the car was red of all colors! RED! Stupid billionaires…

By the time I'd managed to climb out of the car, Tony had already grabbed his two small bags of groceries. I quickly shut the car door and followed him into the hotel lobby. As we waited for the elevator, I looked over at Mr. Stark and surveyed the rare position I was in. Thankfully, the sudden ding of the elevator returned me to reality and I stepped on with Tony.

As we arrived at Tony's hotel room a few minutes later, it suddenly dawned on me that I was actually going to be in Tony Stark's hotel room. It hadn't even registered that I should ask him why he'd invited me up if we were planning on going to eat just as soon as his few groceries were put away.

Tony opened the door and hurried inside, not stopping to hold the door for me, which I suppose I expected. After all, he's a billionaire, he's not used to holding doors for common people like me. Then again…

"Why don't you go have a seat on the couch?" Tony asked, quickly unpacking the groceries.

"A-aren't we going out as soon as the groceries are put away?" I asked.

"I figured we could relax here for a bit," Tony said, flashing me that trademark smirk again.

"O-okay," I muttered, going to sit on the couch. It figured that the man had gotten the biggest suite available. It was just like him.

I didn't even notice that Tony had made his way over to the couch until he sat down beside me. "Mr. Stark?" I asked, surprised.

"Tony," he said, "I told you to call me Tony."

"But that was when we were in public," I said.

"But wouldn't it be awkward to call me Mr. Stark in bed?" Tony asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked. Is he…hitting on me?

"I think you know," Tony purred, that adorable smirk still plastered on his face. He took my chin in his hand and raised my head so he could look me in the eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat. Before I could respond, Tony leaned in and seized my lips in a passionate kiss. As he slipped his strong arms around my waist, I didn't resist. This was a dream come true.

Suddenly, Tony pulled back from the kiss and smirked down at me, brushing my hair from my face. I could still taste him in my mouth.

"You said you're a big fan," Tony whispered, "…isn't this every fan's fantasy?" All I could do was nod before his lips were on mine again. This time, I kissed him back, slipping my arms around his neck.

He pushed me down against the couch and his hands hungrily explored me, clearly eager for me to be rid of my clothes. I felt the same way about him.

When Tony pulled back from our second kiss, he gazed into my eyes and asked softly, "Should we move to the bed?"

"Yeah," I breathed, finding it hard to recover from such a passionate kiss. In an instant he held me in his arms and carried me to the bed, once again moving to lay atop me.

"I'm glad it was you who recognized me," Tony whispered, his hands slipping up my shirt and slowly removing it, "…you're so cute and obedient."

I was surprised by his words. Obedient? Is he…is he into domination? Wait, I should have known that. It was rather obvious after all.

Tony tossed my shirt away and went to unbutton my skinny jeans, beginning to slowly slide them off my legs, watching me intently. I was sure my face was bright red with embarrassment.

Finally, not a moment later I laid there in nothing but my bra and panties, giggling like a schoolgirl. This was too exciting, too unbelievable.

Tony leaned down and took my lips again, kissing me sweetly for a moment before beginning to kiss down my neck. My hands instinctively went to his shirt, but he abruptly pulled away, shooting me a warning look. "Not yet," he said, and I nodded, closing my eyes and relaxing as he continued to kiss down my almost bare body. I was so eager, so ready.

As he reached my breasts, Tony reached beneath me and attempted to unclip my bra. I, however, erupted into a fit of giggles and he pulled away, glaring at me as I opened my eyes.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It clips in the front," I replied, "…genius."

I think I caught a glimpse of a blush on his cheeks as he said a little too quickly, "I knew that."

After that, he quickly unclipped my bra and removed it, tossing it to the floor with the rest of my clothes. He leaned down and took one of my nipples in his teeth and gave it a playful bite. I let out the softest of moans at this, longing for more.

Stark finally tired of torturing my nipples after a short moment and relieved me of my panties in record time before thrusting a finger into me with no warning. I gasped out in surprise, tightening my grip on him while he laughed.

"Like that?" he asked, wiggling his finger a bit.

I nodded. "Yes," I gasped out.

"Of course you do," Tony whispered, thrusting a second finger into me and beginning to move his fingers expertly, "…it's because I'm the one doing it."

I wanted to say he was wrong, but that would have been a huge lie. In a way, I hated his ego; however, he was also kind of cute, flattering himself like that.

I moaned out as my climax grew nearer, and Tony seemed to be enjoying himself, watching this. Just as I reached my peak, he removed his fingers and laughed. I whimpered beneath him, my body begging for release.

Smirking devilishly, Tony brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean before beginning to undress. I was helpless to do anything but watch, so watch I did. He slid his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside before quickly unbuttoning his jeans. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to slip them off without losing his balance or standing up. The man definitely had talent, that was for sure. Finally, he slid his boxers off and I found that he was now laying atop me completely nude, just like me.

"You're blushing," Tony said, brushing my hair from my face as he gazed into my eyes. I felt like he was taunting me.

"You're naked and on top of me," I answered, "of course I'm blushing!"

Tony laughed. "If that's all it takes to embarrass you, you'll be red as a cherry by the time I'm done with you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but instead gasped out in surprise as Tony suddenly thrust into me.

"Oh…my gosh…" I breathed, slipping my arms around Tony's neck as he began to move.

"They don't call me a genius for nothing," Tony whispered in my ear, beginning to passionately kiss the bare skin of my neck and shoulder as he moved. I could do nothing but give myself to him. He was too strong and far too good at this.

I was over the edge before I could fully comprehend what had just happened and I moaned out loudly, my body shaking violently.

"Tony," I breathed, feeling yet another climax building already. He was relentless…and he knew exactly what he was doing. There was no hope for me.

"Good girl," Tony purred in my ear, "let me hear you."

I cried out as I came again, my nails digging into Tony's skin.

Tony groaned as I tightened up around him, leaning down and taking my lips with his own. His thrusts sped up and even I could tell he couldn't hold out much longer. I shook as a third and final climax overcame me and, finally, with a moan of his own, Tony came.

"Yes," he breathed, "…oh, Rose…I needed that…"

"Wow," was all I could manage. I could not believe what had just happened. It was like something out of a dream. That had been phenomenal!


End file.
